jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorna Dane (Continuum-47512936 (B)
History Lorna was been dispatched, having volunteered (over Erik’s strenuous objections) to test herself against the phenomenon that seemed to overwhelm the capacity of the world’s heroes, both Avengers and Justice League. She wanted to make herself an example of her father’s ideals by taking on and defeating a menace that so far had daunted even her former teammates, the X-Men. Powers and Abilities' Powers' Lorna was a mutant with both a primary and secondary mutation She was later given powers similar to, but greater than, her original primary mutation by Apocalypse. Magnetic Field Manipulation: ability to manipulate magnetism. Although she has the potential to exercise all of the powers that Magneto has, as yet she has only used powers involving the manipulation of magnetic, electrical, and gravitational fields. Moreover, she has yet summon as great an amount of energy as Magneto has. The exact limits on the amount weight that she can magnetically lift at present have not been measured. Since she has, in the past, preferred not to use her powers in combat situations, and has decades less experience with them, she is not up to par with Magneto's level of experience. As with Magneto, it is unknown whether Polaris's powers are purely psionic or whether they derive from her physically. The main feat made possible by magnetism is Polaris' ability to lift and manipulate metal. She has shown such fine tuned skills as to nearly liquefy, mend, and reconstruct metallic objects, and has some level of influence on the ferrous metals that reside in everything. She once mended and reconstructed silverware and metallic plates into a metallic suit identical to Magneto's costume. § Magnetic Force-Fields: Polaris can protect herself from physical harm, can stretch her fields to protect a large group, and can suspend persons or objects in the air. § Magnetic Flight: Polaris can suspend herself in flight by riding the Earth's magnetic field. § Electromagnetic Sight: ''By concentrating, Polaris can perceive the world around herself solely as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. She can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, as well. § ''Magnetic Pulse: Polaris can focus her magnetic energy into powerful concussive blasts. She can also overload or short-circuit electrical systems. She has been shown destroying Shi'ar warships with single magnetic pulses. § Energy Absorption: Polaris has been shown absorbing some forms of energy through her magnetic force fields to temporarily boost her own strengths. Early in her career with the X-Men, she absorbed Storm's lightning blast, Cyclops' eye beam, and Havok's energy beam at the same time, giving her enough strength to propel an entire island from the earth and into space. § Geomagnetic Link: Polaris is tied very closely to Earth's EM Field. As is it effected, so is she. She knows instinctively all that happens to it, and with this link, is granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lends her strength by it's simple existence. She draws on this strength all unconsciously. § Organic Iron Manipulation: Polaris has such control over her powers that she is able to manipulate the natural iron within the blood of living organisms. She was capable of reversing the flow of an entire crowd's blood in order to render them unconscious. § Her personal polarity is opposite that of Magneto's. Polaris has a latent secondary mutation. Manifesting when her powers were stripped and taken by her half-sister Zaladane. This mutation was later deactivated by the Scarlet Witch's M-Day. Because she has not displayed it since, it can be assumed that the Celestial Technology grafted to her spine by Apocalypse does not mimic this aspect of her former powers. Negative Emotion Absorption (formerly): absorb negative emotional energy to transform into a virtual powerhouse. § Size Addition § Superhuman Strength § Superhuman Stamina § Invulnerability. § Negative Emotional Release: Her power also released the negativity back into her environment at an enhanced level, which caused others to act more violent, selfish, bloodthirsty, etc. Meta-Plague Manipulation (formerly): As Pestilence, Lorna had the ability to ingest and synthesize new plagues without harm, controlling the virulence and particular genetic markers. Capable of then releasing this virus or plague as a combined mutated strain or as the various separate plagues they originally were. Abilities' Lorna possesses expertise in geophysics, and has earned a Masters degree in that field. Strength level' Polaris possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. When possessed by Malice, Lorna had superhuman strength with an unknown upper limit. Paraphernalia' Equipment' Bio-hazard containment suit. At one point Lorna wore a metal belt with her costume that she would manipulate as a weapon or tool. Transportation' Starjammer, formerly X-Men Blackbird, X-Men Stratojet, Sentinel Air Transport, capable of flying under her own power, which she tends to do most of the time. Notes' § Lorna's green hair is an apparent quirk of her mutation. Category:Continuum-47512936 (B)